White in the Darkness
by xDGuardianExiledXx
Summary: Lissandra goes off to corrupt the world of course while Ashe and Tryndamere try to find out who is trying to destroy their tribe. A little bit of Ashe x Tryndamere in this. ;) (Well of course Ashe and Trynd are married but in this they'll at least have some romance.) But then Lissandra has some of her own problems...oh no! (xP)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Witch: Introduced

**Somewhere in Freljord...**

In the depths of Freljord (the cold icy place where some made their home) the Ice Witch, Lissandra, drummed her fingers on a nearby piece of ice. She seemed restless, which was unusual for her as the witch was often composed and devoid of emotions.

"Trundle." she called. "Where are the troops I asked for?" Her voice was like darkness itself, the darkness embodied in the ice around her.

A figure in the shadows in the cave walked forward with an ice club in its hands. It snarled. "I am not your slave, to answer your every call."

"But _I _gave you your mightly club, which you call Boneshiver. _You _offered me your army instead of your life. I could, of course, take back the very life you protect with this "army" of yours."

Trundle, the Troll King, shifted his feet and looked uncomfortable but refused to put on a face of weakness. Weakness, he knew, could destroy him, as it destroyed his very own "leader". It was unlike him to show the emotions he felt inside but as usual, as he did when he was around the witch, his weakness appeared. He almost wanted to punish himself at this very spot but mentally shook his head. This was weakness and he must not think of it again although he would another time he faced the Ice Witch.

He growled then said "My troops have been fending off the other tribes. It appears that they've been growing restless. The legends and rumors spread every day. I, of course would have no problem-" He was cut off by Lissandra who raised a black ice shard centimeters away from his eyes.

"This is not the Trundle I know. Who is this deceiver?"

Trundle laughed nervously. "It is still I, Trundle, the Troll King and you're ruining my good mood which never existed since I stepped into this horrid place."

Lissandra growled in anger and the ice shard pierced his face. "Trundle" disappeared in a smoke. "Someone knows." she hissed making the smoke freeze and fall onto the floor with a 'clank'. "Who has found out? My temporary replacement is to be accounted for and it is as if I never touched the outside. The barren, the cold, the powerful outside." She glided on the floor black ice surrounding her. "It appears as if the storytellers are getting out of hand. I should've rewritten things so I never existed. I should have never let that scout escape. But done is done. Now where is that poor excuse of a troll?"

She went outside and looked around her; briefly for Trundle and to survey it. "This world...It appears it needs my leadership, my power, and my guidance to steer it to the right direction...I will bury the world in ice!" And with that and a laugh, she headed out...on a mission to show what the Freljord needed...and soon the world.

* * *

**Somewhere around The Avarosan's Main Camp...**

Ashe, the Frost Archer, threw down her bow on the ground in disgust. "If I cannot teach you to use a proper bow, what happens when you cannot use your sword?!"

A loud booming laugh came from a man in front of her with a bow broken at his feet. He looked amused. "I told you before, I do not use a bow. It is a cowardly weapon and a sword like mine serves the most proudest men!"

Ashe looked at him, offended. "A bow?! Cowardly?! A bow is for the ones who do not wish to die as quickly as ones who use a _sword_!"

The man, known as Tryndamere, the Barbarian King, smirked. "Ones who use a sword die, but die in battle with honor! But ones who use a sword should never die as their opponents never have a chance to do anything."

"Likewise. Ones with a bow are swift and graceful. None of that hacking and slashing you _sword wielders _do. The ones who first see a bow, it's the last thing they'll ever see."

"Now that I've tried your ridiculous weapon, you get to try mine. Our deal remember?"

"I only said that to make you try _my _weapon." Ashe snickered.

He made a move as if to hit her. She had picken up her bow and it was now aimed at him. He stopped his punch. "I could never be very serious around you."

Ashe smiled a bit which was a bit rare. "Let's get back, we have business to discuss with the others.'

Tryndamere nodded and they headed towards the camp.

* * *

Ashe and Tryndamere walked to a campfire where many other elders huddled around. As they came closer, the elders said "Greetings my King and Queen." Ashe and Tryndamere nodded. As they sat, one glanced at Tryndamere. "What is he doing here?"

"He is my husband and the Barbarian King and he needs to listen to what we have to discuss."

"I see. Are any of our other allies coming?"

"Nunu, you know, is just a child and that creature is too overprotective of him to even consider the slightest touch from anyone else. Anivia is too far away and Gragas...I do not want to be drunk at this time. And for Lissandra...she has her own problems."

The man nodded.

Ashe nodded briskly "Then we'll get to business. Our main problem. Sejunai. She has been destroying tribes outright; stealing what she wants and killing whatever and whoever's left. Burned down towns have been the only thing Sejunai has given- which is not much."

Another man spoke up. "We should set up small groups of armed soldiers to protect whatever's left and to get-"

"No. We are not here for war. We are here for peace. If we have to, we'll come to violent measures but for now we shall try to solve this peacefully."

Tryndamere scoffed. "Sejunai only wants war. No weakness allowed in her place. She destroys to make herself look strong."

"Ah. " said someone in understanding. "Do you know anything from your past experience to help us defeat her?"

He looked at him. "I am the Barbarian King am I not?"

The man replied "Of course. I'm just asking-"

"From your knowledge, do us Barbarians solve anything in peace?"

"Oh. My apologies."

Tryndamere nodded.

Ashe spoke up again. "Another thing. Some people in this country may think we look weak from this. No. We are still strong, and we **will **defend ourselves from any threat. But e must strike out with words not war first."

Everyone around the campfire nodded.

"Does anyone have any questions?"

A man spoke up. "We will have to..." The rest was cut off by a boy screaming out something with desperation and running towards them.

"What is it?" Ashe asked. "What news is so important that it interrupts our meeting which I said to not be disturbed?"

The boy stopped for a second. He stammered for another second then said "T-the trolls...t-they..."

"Well? Spit it out." said Tryndamere.

"T-they are more reckless. They are close to the camp."

Ashe said "Nonsense. They aren't _that _reckless."

"T-they are. I walked from the camp nearest this one where I was sent to warn you. We could see the trolls approaching. I-I fear my family and friends are dead by now."

Ashe said "Is this a trick?"

The boy shook his head.

Ashe narrowed her eyes for a bit. "Call for a small party for Tryndamere to lead to go the camp. If the boy's words are true, then Tryndamere can tell us."

The boy's eyes were wide with fear by now. "B-but."

"I know you think this is importan-"

"Please! Help me, I'm not lying! The trolls are approaching as we speak!"

Ashe addressed the elders. "Well then. Does anyone doubt the words of this boy?"

No one answered until a man said "We must tread very very carefully. The words of this boy may be lies or delusions."

"Then send a medium sized party instead of a small one to go to this boy's camp. What is your name?"

"Aaron."

"And so it will be. Aaron will tell the party where to go. Tryndamere, are you fine with leading this."

Tryndamere had been thinking and then nodded. "I am the best fighter in this tribe. I will either defeat them or die valiantly."

Ashe looked a little disturbed by these words. "Go then. I wish you haste and luck."

And so later in the day, Tryndamere, Aaron, and a medium sized party, made up of barbarians and Avarosans alike set off to find the trolls. As they left, Ashe and the others waved good-bye heartily (in case they didn't come back). Ashe looked at the party and then threw a hawk in the air. She commanded it to follow them and to come back to her if the party was in need of help. In the distance, Tryndamere looked back, saw the hawk and gave her a look that told her he could do it all by himself. She gave him a small smile and gave him her own look in response.

* * *

**Hello readers! I apologize if this isn't very accurate after you read it but...I have no idea where Ashe and Trynd live...and I'm not a major lore reader. xP The character Aaron I made up. I considered using Nunu instead or maybe one of Queen Lissandra's people but...I felt that a boy who was little to not know much would suit this story better. I hope you liked this and I hope you read my second chapter (When I add one of course c:) I will answer any questions you have so don't be afraid to ask! Oh and please review! I wonder what you all think of this...hmm...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Troll King: Attacked

As Tryndamere followed Aaron, Aaron suddenly stopped.

"What is it boy?"

"T-they're all..." Aaron slumped down his hands over his face. He was crying softly then into a full blown wail. "I should've gotten to you all faster! I should've protected my town...It's all my fault..."

Tryndamere looked at him then squinted into the distance. There was a faint rising of smoke and a mass of something, probably trolls were approaching.

Tryndamere growled. "One of you, warn the main camp."

A sturdy looking man nodded and started running back.

He looked at the boy and poked him. "Get up." he said harshly.

"B-but..."

"This is no time to mourn! We'll all be killed if you keep on pitying yourself!"

Aaron sniffed stood up slowly and in regret and said "The least I can do is to avenge their deaths..."

"That's it boy. Now let's all fight men! They will all die!"

The party let out a hearty roar and they stood there in readiness of the evident battle.

* * *

**At the camp...**

The man who had run back to the camp approached the gate panting. A guard hurried to his side to help him walk. "W-we need help."

"Who?"

"O-our party. The t-trolls are coming." The runner then collasped from exhaustion.

The guard looked a little surprised then yelled out "We need a healer here!"

The runner used all of his strength right then. "S-send a war party for the trolls...Don't worry..." He then fainted.

The guard yelled out again. "We need a healer and the trolls are coming!"

A healer rushed out to the man and then Ashe and the elders came. Everyone who was there said "Greetings my Queen and Elders."

Ashe spoke up. "What is all this commotion? The trolls are coming to attack?"

The guard nodded. "According to this man, they are."

Ashe didn't look surprised as the hawk already had let her know. "Then split half of our warriors, archers, and barbarians to guard the main camp. Put the elderly and young in the center to be guarded. Anyone who cannot fight, join them."

They did as she told. The warriors stood, brisk and to attention standing by all the camp entrances looking out. The archers had their bows at their side and stood behind the warriors looking alert. The barbarians joined the warriors snarling at anything that got too close. Meanwhile, the rest of the camp had gathered at the center looking frightened. The children started to cry. Anyone who could fight joined the lines near the entrance wielding whatever they had. One person even had some sort of snow broom.

Ashe told the people. "Anyone who wants to join me to scout ahead and try to hold the trolls off with the medium party ahead come."

Of course, about a third of the barbarians volunteered along with five archers and three warriors.

"Tell Anivia and Nunu for help. Ask Lissandra if she can too."

"How about Gragas?" said a warrior. "He could make the trolls intoxicated."

"No. The trolls would rip him apart. Just send three men to tell Anivia, Nunu, and Lissandra."

Three barbarians raced outside both heading in different directions. As Ashe and her party went forward to join Tryndamere's party a girl in the center said "Don't you suppose you m-might die?"

Ashe looked softly at him and patted her on the head. "I'll be fine."

The girl looked at her with admiration. "I wanna be you when I grow up!"

Ashe looked slightly amused. "Someday." She then focused her attention on everyone else. "Good-bye friends and my fellow Avarosans. United. We. ARE STRONGER!"

The camp cheered at that and waved good-bye.

With that, Ashe and the party headed to the trolls to destroy them all.

* * *

**Somewhere in the fight between the trolls and the party...**

Tryndamere and the medium-sized party, unaware that help was on the way did not breathe a sigh of relief. Instead, Tryndamere had battled his all but not even trying. To him, the trolls were inexperienced and not used to their prey fighting back. They were overconfident and arrogant, dying and injuring easier than they should have. He looked around for Trundle the Troll King. He would be a worthy opponent. Beside him, their were already casualties. About a fifth of them were dead or injured. They needed to fight harder. "Don't give up now, fight back! Fight as if this will put your legacy into stone!"

* * *

Trundle sighed. His trolls were weakening. They weren't used to this. He then growled and called out "Weaklings! Fight back! Do you want these weak-willed worthless Avarosans to defeat you?! NO!" The trolls shouted back: "NO!" They fought back more like the warriors they were and Trundle smiled evilly. At this point, he would win.

* * *

**Lissandra's cave...**

Lissandra looked out from the cave. A normal person would have only seen snow and ice. But Lissandra saw something better. "War." she said smiling. "Is coming. _Trundle's_ trolls are fighting with that annoying barbarian Tryndamere. Ugh. If I had gotten him on her side first...But no matter. The _Queen _needs help from the _Princess_." She smirked. "I shall just send a small party of my kingdom who are against the Avarosans and who I dislike. When the Avarosans find that they are not helping...I can kill them." She sighed happily. "Two birds with one stone. Small birds but still birds."

She continued muttering to himself. "And of course I need to find out who sent the statue to find out who I am and what I want. Hmp. Even if they gathered information, they will find out that somehow it "froze" over and shattered."

"I shall rule, the shall destroy, and the weak will begin to disappear...The world began in ice and it shall end in ice..."

* * *

**Okay Lissandra we know you're fond of saying the world "shall". It makes your words important...yada yada ya. Don't look at me, you know it's true. *Cough* Hey readers and those few people who considered (and did! :D) review, follow, and favorite. Ty! Those lines will be there often showing one champ's perspective and then another many times. :3 If my writing style seems different, it probably is. I listened to a movie while writing this and it probably effected my writing. :\ Oh well.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Barbarian: Exhilarated

**Heading towards the fight...**

Ashe and her party were running as fast as they could to the battle. Already they could hear the clash of swords and the plunk of arrows. As they came closer they could see blood and Avarosans and barbarians alike lying the ground. In the middle of it was a troll, one with a confident and sly face. Already the ice beneath her feet felt colder as the warriors charged in with a battle roar. As she stood to the side with the archers as they released arrows, she knew that with all her talks of peace, peace could not be used with these trolls. They would kill and destroy anything a hundred feet ahead of them. They were primitive and not as civilized as her tribe was. She spotted Tryndamere as her arrow took down a troll, as he yelled out a bloodcurdling roar that made the trolls around him shudder.

* * *

Trundle snarled. The barbarian was getting on his nerves. The only thing he was happy about was that Ashe was here and _she _was coming. The one who would end all this misery. She did not appear often but now that she would appear, the weakling, the one who dared call herself a _queen _would die. It was also awfully convenient if the King and Queen of the Avarosans died in the battle with the trolls. The Witch could then take over the tribe and then it was a matter of time before all of Freljord would be under her rule-no, his. He was smarter then her, he could destroy her! And then he could conquer Valoran! Wait-where were these thoughts coming from! He would never betray-no, he would. No he couldn't! "AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGG!" the Troll King yelled out loud causing all troops around him to momentarily pause and continue even more fervently spirited by the misinterpreted roar of frustration. The Troll King stood up, grimaced and decided that whacking that barbarian fighting in the midst of his trolls and defeating them (who knew?) would calm him.

* * *

While Tryndamere was fighting, he heard a terrifying roar. _The Troll King _he thought. _I must defeat him! If I defeat the King, the trolls will slowly collapse due to them depending on him for so long. And I, the one who defeated him, will add more honor and pride to my name! And maybe she'll respect me even more...more to... _He mentally flushed with embarrassment. _Maybe... _He then concentrated on the trolls around him and hacked at one and another until he saw the Troll King nearby. Strangely enough, the Troll King was heading towards him too, matching the glare in his own eyes.

* * *

"You!" said Trundle. "I've been searching for you!" He swung his club, aiming for the barbarian's eyes.

Tryndamere met the club with his blade. "Me. Really. I should be honored. But I'm not. Why? Because you'll die now before you get to feel anything."

Trundle growled and smashed the club in the ground. "You'll be hard to kill but I'm the one with the plan. The plan you'll never get to experience as I will kill _you _first."A pillar of ice came up from the ground, making the ground beneath Tryndamere slippery. Trynd grabbed the pillar to steady himself.

When he did, Trundle whacked the club towards his legs. Tryndamere let go of the pillar and swung his sword using the ice to spin faster towards the troll interrupting his attack and using his legs to push him towards and through the mass of trolls and Avarosans alike

As Tryndamere stopped, Trundle hit the ground and growled. He stood up, seemingly unharmed. He then jumped on top of Trynd biting him and then smacked Trynd in the face. Trundle looked refreshed. He smiled. Trynd grimaced as he slashed his sword up hard pushing Trundle off of him and Trundle fell through the air and into a pile of snow and ice.

Trynd stood up and slashed downwards just as arrows appeared in Trundle. Trundle growled something as Trynd looked back with Ashe smirking behind him as she nocked another arrow into her bow. She mouthed something along the lines of "You can't survive without me." He was about to mouth back a retort but Trundle pulled out the arrows and snapped them in half with a crack. He had a evil grin on his face. "She is coming. You will all die."

Trynd looked at Trundle and said "Who? And no, you'll die, I'll live and we'll live happily ever after" and promptly stabbed for his chest and Ashe let out a flurry of arrows.

Trundle raised his club to block the attack but was suddenly trapped in black ice. He seemed to be smirking inside it while frozen.

"That no good son of a b(**oat**)-" said Tryndamere. He looked around. They were on the edge of the fight. The fight seemed to be at a draw.

"I sense danger." said Ashe.

"Obviously." said Trynd.

She glared at him then shot some arrows at the trolls nearby.

Trynd smirked and spun into the midst of the trolls again attacking the one nearest.

Ashe kept glancing at Trundle who was covered in the black ice. She flew an arrow at it. It bounced off and she frowned. Suddenly, the middle of the fight erupted in black ice. The ones closest, trolls or Avarosans alike, froze and became part of the black ice. The ones next to the black ice and its frozen trolls/people stepped back. Ashe gasped. It was the black ice Trundle was in. At that moment, the ice around him shattered and he jumped out.

"Surprised?" he said. Ashe narrowed her eyes.

"What do _I _have to fear from some ice?"

"You know that's not just some ice." He smirked.

"Apparently."

"But enough about it. You can die now."

The black ice in the middle of the battle now had a lady on it. The Ice Witch. She looked at Ashe and put on a mock smile. "Greetings _Queen_." And with that, she flung a piece of the ice at Ashe.

* * *

**I feel that this chapter has way too much fighting. Which it probably does. xP If you guys have anything to add to this chapter so I can fix/add stuff to it, please do so in the reviews. Anyways...th-no, thanks is too plain. How about I give everyone who even poked at this story a cookie. No a cake. No wait. I'll just give you all invisible Riot Points. Or if you want cake or cookies fine then. :3 Yay!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Frost Archer: Surprised

Trynd ran forward and sliced the ice into pieces. Lissandra, or as she was known, The Ice Witch, smirked. She raised her arm. Black ice began to rise out of the ground spreading across the battlefield. All of the trolls and Avarosans froze and became part of the ice. The Ice Witch looked at them. "Beautified by my ice, your troops are freed from their suffering Ashe!"

Ashe looked at her. "You're just a legend."

"Yes? But I am standing here in front of you."

"Then you've been responsible for the disappearings! The murders!"

"Of course." She looked at Trynd and scoffed. "Nuisance. Trundle, get rid of him."

"I'll do that with pleasure." said Trundle and he raised another ice pillar in front of Trynd. Trynd tried to grasp the pillar to hold his balance but it was too far and slipped.

"Goddamnit." said Trynd as Trundle lept for him.

Ashe said "No." She raised her bow and nocked an arrow. Ice began to appear slowly around the arrow until a giant ice arrow appeared on her bow. She released it and the arrow flew in the air seemingly in slow motion at Trundle as he started to attack Trynd.

"Really Ashe. No need for such...crudeness." A hand rose out of the ground but upon closer inspection revealed it was made of more black ice. The hand rose out of the ground like a shadow smoothly and elegantly plucked the arrow mid-air. It then slammed the arrow on the ground making it break into millions of shards. As the shards flew around the air, Ashe narrowed her eyes and prepared to make another one.

"Why do you care for the barbarian? He's just another person."

"He's my husband."

"But you don't care for him do you? You only married him for political reasons." Lissandra looked at Ashe innocently.

Ashe snarled. "He is my husband and it is my responsibility to care for him."

"_Your _responsibility?! _YOURS?!_" Lissandra laughed so hard it seemed that she might explode in laughter.

"Don't-"

"Don't what? Or else you'll try to kill me?" The Ice Witch scoffed. She concentrated on Ashe. "You're just another problem I need to solve. An easy problem no doubt." Black ice suddenly erupted out of the ground underneath Ashe's feet. It wrapped her completely. "That was easy. Too easy!" She laughed, an evil laugh that made the air around her shudder. She waved her hand and said "Trundle. Hurry it up."

"Just use your ice." said Trundle as he moved forward to push Trynd in the chest to make him slip and fall but Trynd dug is blade in the ice giving him something to balance on. He then easily dodge the push and drew his blade out of the ice with no effort to reach out with it to slash at Trundle.

"This is your chance to prove your worth to me."

"What do you mean? I alre-" He was paused mid-word by a piece of ice rising in the air. He jumped over the slash.

"Hurry it up." said Lissandra. And with that, a blizzard swept in and when it disappeared, she was gone and so was Ashe in the ice. Using that advantage, Trynd had used the opportunity to disappear and sneak up on Trundle behind him to whack him on the head hard with the sword. Trundle went down for the count.

Trynd looked around frantically for his wife but found nothing. In frustration, he kicked the unconscious Trundle. "Well you failed in killing me you bastard! I will hunt your witch do you hear?! I WILL FIND MY WIFE!" He screamed at the sky and ran off towards the camp.

* * *

**Lissandra's cave...**

Lissandra looked at the frozen Ashe. She had only done this to amuse herself and make Trynd into his "angry" mode. She feared nothing from the barbarian. He was hardly a danger. But she had other matters to do. She would keep Ashe here to lead the Avarosans and the allies somewhere so she could kill them. As for Princess Lissandra, she would go missing. Her tribe could just pretend they had that matter to take care of. Sejunai would not be a problem at all...easy to manipulate. She cackled then thoughtfully. She would send the trolls and Trundle to battle the Avarosans so she could find out the other person...she had an idea of who it was...And Trundle...probably hidden by that blasted jealous woman.

* * *

**In the Avarosans's camp...**

In a rage, Trynd had come back to the camp. He had locked himself in his room (**well technically his and Ashe's *wink* *wink***). He had barricaded the door with various stuff in the room such as cabinets, doors and the bed itself. He sat in a corner muttering to himself. In the moment Ashe had disappeared, he had noticed something...but what was it? He muttered to himself some more.

* * *

The elders paced nervously in the middle of the camp. Someone had gone to the battle to help the fighters but found them all in the black ice. He had reported this to the elders. They had told the tribe members that someone had manage to capture Ashe. Of course, this was responded with protests that Ashe couldn't be captured. She was powerful. And of course, no one knew that the Ice Witch existed and she had captured Ashe.

"She's real...No...She can't be real...!" an elder muttered.

Ashe's other allies, Anivia, Nunu, and Gragas (who was lying somewhere in a hangover -_-) was sitting (or sat as best as Anivia could...) on logs around the campfire. By now, the camp was in distress. Their queen was gone and their king was in a land of emotional hurt.

"She's real alright! Willump says he spotted her from time to time in the mountains! He knows! She's one to be reckoned with I think!" Nunu said. Willump grunted.

"Apparently so...But we shall endure..." said Anivia.

"Burp!" said Gragas in a corner. He snored.

An elder looked at him in disgust. "Should he really be here?"

"The majority of us elders voted him in." said another elder. "So, in all rights, he should be here."

"Of course." said the other elder. With Ashe and Trynd not in such position to rule, the elders were now in charge.

"The Ice Witch, she caused all this." said an elder.

"No, I say it was the boy's fault. He...Aaron was it? He led them all to that place." The elder shuddered.

"Nah, I say it was the Witch's fault. She would've gotten Ashe somehow." said Nunu. Willump grunted.

"How dare you-!" said an elder.

"He's right." said Anivia. "No need to contradict or fight him."

The elder grunted.

"But the question is...What do we do now?"

* * *

**Oh hai dere. Poor Trynd...he's got some stuff to deal with. :\ I feel like Nunu should have a southern accent...I don't know...Thanks everyone for reading/reviewing/following/whatever this! ^_^ I feel happy that my simple story is getting the intrest of some people. :3 Anyways, more cookies and cake! (I have deemed the invisible Riot Points to be absolutely useless.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The Frost Archer: Captured

Ashe blinked. Where was she? What had happened? As she blinked again and looked around her, she remembered. _Fuck. That damn witch encased me in ice. The ice seems to have melted...I need to get back home before anything happens. _She reached for her bow which she assumed was on the ground beneath her. _Strange...I don't feel or see it..._ She only felt ice under her hands and she could only see the cave and the ice around her. _Wait...If the ice melted...Shouldn't the ice be snow or at least be in in millions of tiny shards?_ The ice was as huge as her arms which she thought was too big to have formed for a couple of hours. _Wait...What if it wasn't a couple of hours since I've woken? What it's been a couple of weeks? Shit. _Her bow was gone and weeks could've gone by...She needed to find her bow and escape quickly.

* * *

Lissandra smiled to herself as she glided to a ramshackle hut hidden in the mountains on the edge of the Ironspike Mountains near Noxus. It was easy for her to fool her subjects into thinking her clone was hers. And it was easy for her to travel here. He would pay of course. She wondered why he was hired by _her_to spy on the Ice Witch. Noxus had no real qualms with Freljord. Perhaps...Maybe...

* * *

Anivia and Nunu both had gone out of the camp to search for Lissandra. Gragas had drunkenly wobbled to the food area of the camp, trying to lift the spirits of the camp. And Tryndamere...Tryndamere was a total mess. He hadn't bathed in the whole one and a half week and only ate in the middle of night when anyone ate going to the food area and making a whole mess of the place in the night and then he went back to the room. Basically, he was depressed. Everyone thought it was about Ashe but...it was more then that that. _I've let them all down. _He thought. _I've ruined them all..._

* * *

Ashe poked around the cave. Nothing seemed out of place. Ashe then approached the exit of the cave cautiously. It didn't look protected at all, as if she could walk out of the cave leisurely at her own will but who knows? She poked around it and then jumped back suddenly as black ice spikes rose out of the ground covering the entrance. Her bow was gone, she was trapped in here... _Maybe there's a hole or something _she thought as she went through another round searching the cave for an exit or her bow or something.

* * *

Lissandra went into the hut. A figure in the shadows was laughing manically.

"Ah Shaco. I have some questions."

"Questions? Questions?! One does not simply as me a question! I ask it!" He laughed again.

Lissandra ignored him. "Did she hire you? And why? Don't make me snap your brittle little neck."

"Ah. Such words!" He disappeared them appeared behind her hanging upside down from the ceiling. "What if I say of course, no." He grinned like he found that hysterical.

The Ice Witch smiled and said "Oh well." A sharp piece of black ice appeared under his neck.

Shaco tsked. "You should know better." He disappeared again which made the black ice hang in the air over nothing.

The Ice Witch smiled impatiently. "Well then, I guess I should just destroy this home. After all, no one lives in it."

Shaco appeared on the table in the middle of the hut and smiled maniacally. He leaned towards the witch. "You don't destroy my home." he said with a voice that would've made anyone else pee in their pants.

Lissandra just waved her hand randomly. "I will if you don't cooperate."

Shaco laughed. "Cooperate?! Cooperate?! Now that's funny. I'll have to write that down..."

Lissandra smiled grimly. "Well then..." She walked slowly out the door.

Shaco cackled behind her. "And don't come back!"

The Witch, now out of the hut, didn't look back and waved her hand dissmissively at him. A huge chunk of black ice erupted out of the ground in front of the hut's doorway and blocked it. It began to expand covering the whole hut.

Inside, Shaco laughed again. "Too easy! Much, much too easy!" He then split into two, creating a clone of himself. He opened a trapdoor which led to a hidden passageway under the hut and disappeared in it. The hidden trapdoor then flopped back to where it was, closing with a big bang. After the hut was consumed on the outside by the ice, it took over the inside. As the ice moved around its body freezing it, it only answered back to it with a big crazy smile.

* * *

Lissandra looked back at the house, bored. Shaco wouldn't be able to get his clone back. He would come soon enough.

* * *

Someone knocked on Tryndamere's door. "Sir? ...Are you feeling better? If so I can arrange f-"

Tryndamere threw something in the room at the door,a painting of a reluctant him and a wary Ashe. The picture frame shattered. The person at the door wisely ran away. Then someone else knocked. Trynd glanced darkly at the door. He prepared to throw another painting.

An elder was there. "M'lord, if you don't come out within 48 hours, we'll have to drag you out." "We meaning the younger ones." he murmered to himself. "Anyways, being cooped up in there is unhealthy. Also, as the King, I insist you take part of the search sooner or later for the Queen."

"DO NOT SPEAK OUT HER IN MY PRESENCE!" roared Tryndamere. He threw a painting.

The elder outside backed away from the door. "As you wish. But I must t-"

"GET OUT OF HERE! GO TO HELL!" screamed the Barbarian King.

The elder ran away.

Trynd glared at the door for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter too so long. Dx But now I'm pretty busy with school so expect a chapter every two weeks or so. My schedule's kinda tight and if this seems rushed or horrible, sorry. Dx Well then now that's over, thanks guys anyways for reading this or doing whatever to this.. CAKE FOR EVERYONE!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- The Demon Jester: Amused

Shaco sat in a sheltered hollow in the side of a mountain. He looked sadly at his now ice-covered home. Or if you could call that ramshackled hut a home. He muttered to himself. "So she's taking my _precious _hostage eh? I'll have plans for her _precious_! Ahahahahaha!" He cackled loudly resulting in a huge coughing fit.

"But for now, the Lady tells me to let out some..._misinformation_ tothe Witch. She's so desperate for information that she'll just have to trust me! As they say: 'The joke's on them!' Ahahahahahahaha!" He launched into another coughing fit.

* * *

Lissandra surveyed the cave in front of her. _The entranceway is covered with black ice so the Queen, _she thought,_ must've activated the extra security measures_. No doubt she was inside a hole in there or something. But she couldn't keep Ashe in their forever. After all, she was getting bored. Might as well "release" her to have some fun. Lissandra snapped her fingers and the ground beneath her shuddered. She looked around, satisfied. She couldn't wait for the _entertainment _to begin.

* * *

Ashe searched around desperately. She had searched every little nook or cranny for her bow and some tiny way out of this cave. She must've overlooked something! She couldn't lose the bow. She couldn't! The bow was her life...the thing tha-. She then shook her head. _What am I doing? _she thought. _I'm going mad. _She groaned to herself and sat in a corner. It was hopeless. She wouldn't get out of here...But just then, the ground shook. _Oh. Must be an earthquake. But those are so rare... _She then allowed herself a glimmer of hope. Then, the black wall in the entranceway shook and slid away into the earth. Ashe looked curiously at the place where the ice was. She stepped tentatively into the entranceway. Nothing happened. What had happened? Did something happen? But she could go back to the tribe and settle things. All she needed was her bow... As if reading her mind, a slab of black ice rose out of the ground. Her bow was on it.

Ashe looked at the bow. She gently grabbed it. It felt snug and tight in her hand where it belonged. She smiled to herself, gripped her bow, and hoped Trynd didn't do anything in the past day or was it weeks?

* * *

Ashe's hope was in vain. Of course, he hadn't improved in the past week which was incredibly unusual for him. Nothing seemed to faze him. But now, with the simple fact that Ashe was gone, he was horrible. If this had happened in the past, Trynd would've simply gathered a search party, find and take Ashe (or whoever would've been his wife) home. He, himself, did not know why he was acting this way. (Well, a citizen before in the past had started to say something about love but Trynd of course, ignored him.) Trynd sighed. He supposed he would have to get out soon but not now...The corner was nice. It was far from the real world...the one where Ashe was missing...He sighed again and hugged a pillow and slowly began to fall asleep.

* * *

As Ashe slowly forced her way through the cold, icy terrain, she shivered. She was malnourished and had only drank water from the ice that had melted in the cave. Her clothing was torn, worn, and dirty. She was exhausted from walking and now she expected a snowstorm to come. But all that would not stop her from doing her best to reach her tribe wherever it was. She prayed that she was walking in the right direction. If she didn't see remains of the battle soon, she might be heading the wrong way. She trudged on, her footsteps getting slower and slower. _Where is the camp...? _she thought. _Oh wait...my hawk... _With her last ounces of strength, she flung something in the air and promptly collapsed in a pile in the snow. A spectral hawk appeared in the sky and cawed. It then flew around, as if looking for something then sped off towards a spot in the distance.

* * *

Lissandra looked at the Ashe in the distance in the heap and looked at the hawk. She smiled to herself. Let them look. Let them look and find...nothing.

With a snap of her fingers, shards of black ice rose out of the ground around Ashe and made a cube around her. The cube then disappeared, sinking into the snow and rising out of the ground somewhere else in the Freljord.

"This will make a nice game of hide-and-seek." she said and laughed, seemingly at nothing.

* * *

A woman stood on the top of a small mountain looking out on the Freljord. As a small gust began flowing around her, her cape flew, flying behind her. She wielded a staff with a crescent blade with yellow and pink stones embedded in the blade and a pink stone floating in the middle. The woman tapped a stone next to her and it duplicated itself. She smiled at it and then made the stons break into little tiny pieces.

"Soon." she said. "Soon. They are already playing _my _game with _my _rules. Even if the Witch thinks she's controlling everything, she's not. She is just a distraction to make my trick come to life!" She then jumped down the mountain, grinning michevously at the sky and then the air shifted and she turned into two people. One of them smashed into the rocks at the bottom of the mountain turning into dust, and another threw a chain at the side of the mountain, attaching it to a cliff and used it to land on that cliff and calmly walked away into the shadows...

* * *

**It's pretty obvious who the woman is isn't it...Yeah... Oh and I know I've been putting way too many cliffhangers. Eh. But everything (and I mean everything) will be revealed in the next chapter...the confrontation! Huzzah (or not)! So what do we have so far? The bad guys are pretty full of themselves. Trynd's in denial and Ashe might be dead... ._. Pretty grim isn't it? Meh. Oh and thanks for reading this! Have a nice day (and a lolipop)!**


End file.
